Car manufacturers have developed drive systems for various devices and assemblies within a vehicle. As one example, a drive system may be utilized in conjunction with a steering assembly to multiply or divide the turning ratio based on vehicle speed. In particular, the steering assembly may multiply the turning ratio for vehicle speeds below a predetermined minimum threshold when a driver steers the vehicle into or out of a parking spot. In addition, the steering assembly may divide the turning ratio for vehicle speeds above a predetermined maximum threshold when the vehicle is traveling at freeway speeds and minimal steering input can somewhat quickly direct the vehicle toward the intended path. The drive system may include a gear box interconnecting a steering input shaft and a turning output shaft to multiply or divide the turning ratio. The drive system may further include a motor coupled to the gear box to assist with multiplying and dividing the turning ratio. However, the drive systems may have other suitable components utilized in conjunction with various devices and assemblies other than steering assemblies.
A need exists to provide an improved drive system for use with various vehicle systems and assemblies having an electronic motor brake to engage input and output shafts to one another in response to a sudden power loss to the motor.